Percy Jackson and the Olympians read some Fanfic!
by Seagirl18
Summary: Percy and Annabeth read some fanfic, a surprising yet hilarious twist, Annabeth killing giants with a baby strapped to her back, and somebody losing hair, And finding out why you demigods should always turn on your Hephestus monster free switch!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's p.o.v

* * *

I clicked on my laptop, when my phone rang. " Hello, Annabeth I can't understand you, slow down! Okay I'm logging on now! I don't have an attitude! You're the one yelling! What the heck is excessive vocal pitchereiries? Okay I'm sorry! Please don't be that mad... Annabeth? What! You're in my house!" " Yeah, I've been standing outside you're door for like ten minutes, well technically, 12.23.4 minutes, I usually have a timer on hand, by the way how did you not know that I was just right outside you're door'" Annabeth replied casually. " Well could you please stop doing that, my mom might get some ideas of what's happening up here, remember her and Paul giving us that awkward conversation last month?" I said. " Well! Don't just sit there login using the exact words I gave you! This is absolutely crazy you have to see this! See I was looking up some good extra curricular works, and one said writing, producing, and fanfiction, so I clicked fanfiction not knowing what it was and naturally, I had to figure out what it was. I clicked on and in the top ten charts were things like the hunger games, Harry potter, ect. And as I was scrolling through somenumber three popped up, Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I got on it and it turns out apparently some stalker has beenswitching us recording our every move since the last fourand a half years! But in most of them he didn't write about the truth he wrote about... Dirty things..". Annabeth said in a rush. " but this one is by far the craziest!It's about Dionysus takingrevenge on the camp and immiting a glow of insanity to all near him, written by someone by the user name of... it'sfun2bcrzy... And I lose my pants...Percy! Lose the smirk! You become like Gabe, Aphrodite kids play sports, Ares kids wear dresses and act like pansies, Demeter kids want nothing to do with plants, and Nico loves gardening and all things bright and colorful!" But it's the number one fan I really like, CRZYKELSEY, she writes some funny stuff!" Annabeths phone rang, and she got a really disturbed look, and ran out the door

* * *

dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn! Twister!


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeths P.o.V.

* * *

**"Hey, Percy, I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you what was wrong but... You forgot to turn your Hephaestus switch on your laprop and phone, and Chiron found the breach in the system, your in trouble, and Chiron fears more monsters know the camp location now so they fear a possible attack and we really need to sit down and talk about something...Anyways, call me back."**

** I clicked my phone shut. I was starting to get worried, after all, that was the fifth voicemail I left him. I walked into a nearby cafe. And acting like nothing was wrong, Percy was sitting down eatinglunch with Nico. **

** "Percy! I sent you like ten texts, and five voicemails! I was worried about you!" I screamed.**

** " Yeah... About that I was walking here, and there was this awesome. car, so naturally, I stopped to admire it. I reached out to touch it, because it was just so shiny, and when I did, the alarm went off. And I don't mean a normal alarm, I mean blaring, with sirens going off. I was so caught off guard, I accidently threw my phone into the road. Then some jerk ran by just as I went to get it, and crushed into like a bizzilion pieces!" he explained..**

** " Percy, bizzilion isn't a number, and you need to come to camp right now. Nico come on you need to also!"**

** " Wait! Me and Percy were just reading this listen!"**

* * *

** By sealover34**

" Hey Percy! We're are you?" I called.

" In here! Bring me a cold one would ya! Hurry up! And don't walk in front of the tv our I'll miss the game!"

" Excuse me! Your not even old enough to drink! And I know you're not using that tone with me!"

" Annabeth! Don't go! Today's your birthday! We were going to go down to my favorite bar!" Percy called out to me.

I ran out shaking my head, thinking how weird this was.

Iwas walking down a road, when I saw Nico. He was dressed up in a my little pony outfit, chatting with some five year olds, telling them just how ponylicious the convention was. All I knew, was something defiantly was wrong. Percy was a jerk, Nico was a pony fanatic, and I Knew things were only going to be getting weirder.

"Hey Nico, what's with your new look, no offense but it's a little girly" I told him

" How dare you! I thought that you were my friend! MLP hater! How dare you offend the ponies! They never did anything bad! I'm running away to the ponies to become ther king, and I'm taking you with me to put you in prison!"

When I woke up, i was in a tunnel , believe it our not, surrounded by, believe it our not, my little ponies. Nico was in the corner, sitting on top of a rainbow throne, obviously, he was there king. " What the-"

" Our prisoner has awoke, ponies, you may do what ever you like with her!". Nico cried.

" But we cant, you broke a pony law, and kidnapped her, so technically, shouldnt we make her queen, Thor being calm in the situation, and you the prisoner, for kidnapping her?" a very wise pony said.

" Well... Your right! I am a failure! Father always said Iwould fail

Flashback: Hades: Nico, yyou're going to epically fail in life! Have a nice day by the way!

Flashback over-

" Take me away! I do not deserve to be your ruler!" Nico screamed into the air

" We were just gonna make you apologize, but I guess we can always just make her our ruler and throw you into devil pony volcano!" the wise pony said cheerfully.

And so they trew Nico into the volcano and Annabeth the wise, became ruler of all of ponyville! The end!

******I looked at Nico, who was furiously blushing. "Nico, is ther something that you maybe want to tell us?"**

** " Hey Annabeth? Didn't you say something about Chiron needing to see us?" Percy asked.**

** "Damn! I forgot! He's going to whip your ass now! Come on maybe if we can find some oceanly way of fast traveling we will make it right on time?" I said, nudging Percy intentionally.**

**" Whats everybody looking at me for? Oh Yeah!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry that my first one was so crappy, my spelled check is really jacked up, and I had to finish writing something really quick, and to my first reviewer, yes you can be my beta! See! Thats what awesome people like first reviewers get the pprivileges of doing! **

**Also on a totally unrelated note, iI want everyone who reads this to go on you tube and listen got the whole song of rise up by Matt maher if you do, a special sshout out will got out in this sstory and for the top ten who tell me that they honestly listened to it will make aappearances in my stories, please listen to that song, iI garentee it will change something in you, it really is a beautifuL song!**

**Please review! Sorry if ya hate... I ddon't like flames, but iI'll take a couple of burns,**

**War out ( iI ddon't get why people put peace out, iit's like your saying begone with peace! So llet's say, war out!)**

**Seagirl18**

**Pps, sorry for they really long and unneeded authors note!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

* * *

**As we arrived at camp, I'm gonna admit, I was scared silly. But turns out it wasn't Chiron who wanted to talk with us, it was Dionysus.**

** " Peter, Annie belle, Nathan, please make your selfs useful and stand! As you know, I was sneeking out a while ago, fortunately on birthdays day! Well, now, I guess you wouldn't know that! Anywho! I need you three to watch my baby, David!" Dionysus said drunkly. He reached behind him, and in a bundle of rags and duct tape, was a screaming new born child. " Mother wanted nothing to do with the kid. Don't see why, heck, he is my son after all!" Dionysus said cheerfully.**

" Know, I know you think I'm doing this because I'm so drunk, and I need you to know that that is not the reason why, seems Zeus is quite mad about this child. Not as mad about you Peter,"

" Gee, thanks..." Percy said sarcastically.

" Anywho, until I can locate his mother, who's name- I bet you can't believe- I've forgotten! I never forget name and what-not! Isn't that right Natalie!"

" it's Nico sir."

" So Annie , I figure Perry will knock you up sooner or later and Nate here, needs practice for babysitting all the rotten brats, so here, try not to break him!"

* * *

" So Dionysus is just gonna toss us a baby and say, ha,ha, try not to brake him! We can't exactly go around saving the world with David strapped onto our back, unless...No! See! Even I can't think of anything right now! This baby doesn't even look like a child of Dionysus , the boy has silver eyes and auburn hair. " Annabeth said.

" Artemis and Dionysus!" we all said at the same time.

Annabeth grabbed her Greek mythology book and began to read.

* * *

Dionysus and his love interest, goddess of the moonlight,Artemis , we're thought to have secret meeting. That was until Artemis relieved that her own sister, Aphrodite was slipping a love potion into her wine at the time of supper, causing her to have a child, Armani, who Artemis herself beheaded after birth. Some say that Dionysus still infra curates Artemis in her time of rest, slipping pills into her luch meal, and sadly Artemis would have no Memory of anything that happened

Some people say, that one day born again will be there secret child, and lo, Artemis shall know and not want Armani, or David, fighter of the hunt, child of Lust and want, keeper of the Night, Romand of the Day, the broken berry on the wine bush, and lo, saddest of all, the hidden full moon on a foggy night.

Annabeth closed the book, looking dizzy from having to read with her dyslexia.

" So, Artemis' kid arose in child form, and he is the best of both or rather , yet rattled with a deadly curse. Artemis truly found out about the hookups, anknow she's more than likely wanting to kill the kid yet she can't knowing its hers, so insteadheshe pretends like the child's to there, andsimply makesDionysius think that its his and some mortal woman's child. That way she wouldn't cause any world war three out break in the gods about the eternal virgin having child . Or simply the fact that Dionysus basically was raping Zeus' precious daughter of dim light and had made her give birth twice whilst in the first times she was being poisoned and was later thought that after being dimmed so much she would never remember these things. After all Zeus has every right to send Dionysus and/or Aphrodite straight to Tartarus . So I think we may have ourselves in a little pickle." the silent Nico said in a rush.

The other demigods looked at him inawed silence.

" What? I've recentdecided to Expand my vocabulary a little bit!" Nico said innocently .

Then baby Armani erupted in screams.

* * *

**thanks for reading, plea read and review, sorry if this chapter was really throw together and stuff, but it's 1:09am, and I live in Texas, USA ! So even compared to other countries like personal fav, UK, Australia, china, **

**Japan , so forth and so on, it's still pretty early, expeccially in Russia! **

**Anyways, war out!**

** Seagirl18**


End file.
